Total Drama Island: Back to Camp Wawanakwa!
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: New campers, same camp, Same Sadist spokesperson! 19 campers remaining
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm gonna make one of these original TDI story thingies! =D But before we go onto the applications, here are some rules.**

**1. No Mary Sues or Gary Sues! I if you don't know what those are, they are perfect characters pretty much. That is why I have put the fatal flaw question. You have to have one, so please don't put: Doesn't have one! Really bad attitude would do!**

**2. Make your characters original. I don't wanna see a character that is almost exactly like an original tdi character. Similar is fine. But if the only difference is their names and the clothes? =/ Not cool.**

**And where's the fun if all the characters are gorgeous or good looking? We could use some Evas! (no offense to eva fans! I like Eva! XD)**

**TO THE APPLICATIONS!!**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age (15-17):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Fatal Flaw(bad temper, snotty, ect)):**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Afraid of:**

**Random Facts: **

**What kind of person do they want to be paired with: **

**Why did they join TDI?:**

I will pick the first 15! I'm lazy therefore, do not want a huge character list. XD


	2. CHARACTER LIST

Alright you guys! I have the list of Characters! I ended up accepting all 17entries I got, but put in 1of my own originals so that that boys and girls would have equal amounts of people. SO! Here is the list!!

**Jessie  
Kel Knight**

**Sam Morista**

**Kiara Wilson**

**Jacob**

**Keri Teller**

**Lee Harrison**

**Alexandria Minamoto**

**Uta Hoshina**

**Teela Ivine**

**Wade **

**Jackson**

**Aidan**

**Alex Ryder**

**Jessica Clancy**

**Shannon**

**Rafe**

**Jacob Anderson**

**Sorry if any names are spelled wrong, I was in a hurry. =D**

**I will be making an update in a week or so, so be looking out! **


	3. Day 1 PT 1

**Alright, so here is the first chapter. But let me get a few things established. This is like… a chapter to help me get used to these characters. Because they aren't my own, I want to get to know them. So by having a chapter like this, I will let you all pick out my mistakes for your characters and stuff. This is like an introduction thing with no challenges, just people introducing themselves and getting to know eachother. **

**Another note is, you guys rock so much for giving me these characters! This "Season" is gonna be a blast!**

**ONE more thing, if you guys have suggestions for challenges, PLLEEAASE tell me!**

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome, to Camp Wawanakwa! I am your host, Chris!" The sadist beamed, throwing his arms out enthusiastically. "Here we are, at the camp that you watched some of your favorite characters have it out not too long ago! But now, you will meet new teens, JUST like you, compete in unthinkable tasks like before!" Chris's smile seemed to grow eviler as he spoke, but before his seemingly cheerful eyes could grow into almost a leer, a quiet hum could be heard in the distance.

"And here's our first contestant, Jessie!" the boat pulled up. An athletic looking girl hopped from the boat, carrying a dark, beaten up duffel bag. Her purple hair fell around her face like curtains as she looked down to make sure that a golden locket was still in place. Chris walked over and held out a hand,

"Sup Jessie, and welcome to camp!" Jessie looked up, and Chris's smile faltered slightly but he forced a grin. The girl had a scar on her cheek, long and white, but besides that she was very pretty.

"Sup." She said quietly, smiling at him, though she saw the way his smile had faded.

_I don't think I'm gonna like this guy. _So, ignoring the hand, she walked around him and set her duffel down on the dock. Chris shrugged and turned with another smile at the tall curvy girl that stepped off of the boat next.

"Hello Keladry! How's it goin!" He held his hand up for a high five. The girl flipped her long, wavy brown hair behind her back and smirked at the host before high fiving him.

"Sup? And it's Kel." She walked to stand besides Jessie, and smiled at the young loner.

"Hi, I'm Kel." Jessie returned a faint smile before saying quietly, "Hi." Chris put his hands behind his back and smiled widely as the next kid leaped from the boat, his headband gleaming in the sunlight before he landed with poise.

"Sam, my man! Nice head ware! That from that show, Naruda?" Sam cocked a brow, but his blue eyes twinkled, and fixed his limping headband before replying with a grin,

"It's Naruto. And you don't have a…" Sam flinched before continuing, "YAOI paddle behind your back, do you?" Chris frowned and pulled his hands from behind his back, "uhm… Nope." Sam nodded and cautiously walked around Chris and took his place besides Kel and Jessie, who both eyed him suspiciously as he took a "Death Note" Manga from his duffel bag, skimming through it.

"Uhm, is that book backwards?" Kel inquired shyly, pointing at the Japanese comic. Sam pursed his lips, shut the book and observed the cover, "No. Well, here yes. But you read it like this in Japan," he said matter of factly. Kel smiled and then asked, "So it's in Japanese?" Sam's shoulders dropped and he squinted at Kel, "Uh, no? I don't know Japanese." Sam grinned, to himself more then at Kel really, "Yet, anyways." Kel nodded but decided to bite her tongue before further questioning Sam. She didn't want to set the wrong impression; nosy. Chris looked away from Sam and scratched the back of his neck as a short, thin blonde hopped from the boat, stumbling slightly on her land. She wore a pink hat with long, bunny ears attached to the top, immediately catching Sam's attention.

"And Hello, Shannon!" Shannon smirked at Chris and held up her hand in a wave, "Yo."

Sam's mouth dropped when he saw the wrist band wrapped around Shannon's wrist, reading, "I Love Anime" the love being in Japanese. He felt his heart speed up as she stood next to him, smiling and waving quickly at him, "Dude. You're shirt, is like, fricking AWESOME." Shannon pointed her free hand sharply at Sam's shirt (It read, Professional Ninja) , the other hand holding an old looking silver Nintendo DS with Pokémon music blaring from it's mini speakers.

"Uh, Thanks. Your wrist band is cool, too. I love anime."

"Likewise." Shannon grinned. Never had Sam found his usually hyper self so quiet.

The next teen that stepped from the boat seemed more interested in blowing bubbles with her bubble blower then stepping off steadily, so she tripped, spilling the soapy liquid all over the old wooden dock. Chris sneered a little as the airy girl cocked her head, her black pig tails bobbing and she shrugged, pulling another bottle from her little bag, "Always carry extras!" She smiled, skipping past Chris and standing before the other campers, "Hey guys! I'm Keri, and I am pleased to be meeting you all here!" She blew bubbles on the teens. Kel flinched, Jessie covered her face, and Shannon reached to pop one, but Sam seemed to be too preoccupied with bobbing up and down on his toes to realize.

Chris shook his head but his attention was set on the fairly muscular boy, Lee Harrison that stepped from the boat. Lee ran a hand through his spiky hair and only nodded at the waving Chris, who said in false excitement, "Sup Lee?" Lee stood next to Jessie, who was looking down at her sneakers trying to hide her scar from prying eyes.

"Hey." He smiled warmly at her but she didn't glance up, "Uh, hi…" After Lee looked away, she looked up at him, ignoring the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kiara was the next girl, and straight forwardness beamed from her as she walked past Chris, her nose hi in the air and a wicked smile painted on her face. Her long legs got her to the fellow campers quickly and she gave the peace sign to them, "Hey guys. Lemme just tell you all, I am in this to win it! But don't be afraid to approach me, I don't bite. Unless that is, you make me mad." She smirked, but once her eyes landed on the bunny hat placed snugly on Shannon's head her smirk faded and was replaced by a sparking grin, "Oh my goodness that is beyond adorable! I love bunnies! Or animals in general." She lifted one of the ears and rubbed it on her tan cheek. Shannon only glanced at Kiara and laughed, "Lol. Ya. Thanks, I love them to."

A few wondered, "_Did she just say LOL out loud?"_

Even Kiara stopped rubbing her cheek to look at Shannon curiously, but the short blonde just ignored the curious gazes and continued to tap away on the DS screen with her stylus.

Chris just mumbled, "And Hi to you to Kiara. Next up is Jacob!"

The next boy that walked the dock caught everyone's eyes, even Jessie's.

"Holy crap!" Keri said, her mouth hanging open. Jacob was a real stud, and smirked in the direction of the girls, but seemed worse then he looked. Kiara could tell. She had dealt with loads of guys like him. Bad. Kiara slanted her eyes as Jacob stood besides her, his eyes locking onto her chest, "Uh, No. I don't think so perv." She growled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Jacob only smirked.

"And next, we have Alexandria!" Chris said, pointing at a tall Asian girl with long, glossy black hair. She stopped in front of Chris, jabbing a finger at him, "It's just Alex, but I guess you could call me Alexandria." Her golden eyes glistened and she smirked, "But remember, if you do, I'll chop you're fingers off with a blunt blade." The glistening look turned to a mischievous twinkle in the topaz orbs. Chris returned her smirk and the two held gazes for a second.

Sadist to Sadist, if you shall.

Though of course, Alex wasn't THAT sadistic, she knew her limits after all. But she just felt like picking a fight with the well known Sadist, Chris. Chris liked a good challenge.

Their gazes were broken when they both turned to see the next teen, Utau. Her long blond pigtails swayed with her and she waved, smiling cutely at Chris and Alex; Alex still had not left Chris's side.

Any good otaku probably would have thought of a Lolita when their eyes fell upon Utau's small frame, what with her black corset and poofy skirt. She stood besides Shannon, who looked Utau up and down before raising a brow, "Are you cosplaying as someone?" Utau pursed her lips into a thin line and shook her head, "No?" The same question was on Sam's mind as well. Keri just blew bubbles towards the black clad girl, who waved the small spheres away before shooting a glare at Keri. Keri flinched.

A tan girl with a rather large set of breasts airily weaved onto the deck, leaning on Chris for support, earning her a slight grimace from Alex.

"And hello to you Teela!" Chris said, placing his hand on the thin girl's shoulder before helping her stand straight. Teela seemed a little… sick. Chris's smile faded and he inquired, "Uh, you doin okay?"

Teela waved his question off and suddenly broke out into a huge cheesy smile, her big green eyes simply sparkling, and said, "Oh wow. You look really old up close! From afar you looked sort of young but now, you're not all that cute!" Chris mouth fell as she just skipped around him, shaking hands with Jacob vigorously, "It's like, so totally awesome to be meeting you!" Teela didn't seem to realize that her jumping up and down was giving Jacob quite the show, "Nice to meet you too, booby--… I mean, whatever your name is." The stunning girl didn't care, "It's Teela!!"

After Chris got through his shock and disdain, he turned and slapped hands with the next boy, "Yo. Wade, right?" Chris picked his name out after looking through a list of people and their descriptions on a note card. Wade nodded, many strands of his hair falling out of place (Though there wasn't much order to start with) and he said, "That's right." HE smiled and sauntered to the group of teens, when he saw Shannon's shirt. His body went rigid. He couldn't tear his eyes off of it…

"E-e-e-e-… ELF?" He hardly stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the design on the petite blonde's shirt. Shannon couldn't hear him.

"Uh, you alright?" Keri asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Wade was terrified of Santa Claus. Elves weren't any better.

But he pulled himself together and took a deep, deep breath. "I'm good," he said, giving Keri a thumbs up. Keri smiled and rubbed his shoulder, "You sure? You looked like you had seen a ghost!" Wade grimaced and nodded, but he was thinking,

"_You have no idea."_

The next contestant seemed tough, and somewhat mean. Jackson had his black hair cut in a buzz cut, and though no one could see it, he had a dragon tattoo on the back of his left ear. He carried a guitar case and jerked his head up in a, "sup" at Chris. Jackson stood beside Teela, who asked hyperly, "Can I call you Jack?"

Jackson looked down at the small beaming girl and smirked, "Sure, why not."

"Cooool!" She mused, hopping up and down, clapping excitedly, "Can I call you Bun bun, too?" Jackson's smirk faded and he raised his right brow high, "Uhm… I don't think so."

"Finally we're getting some more boys!" Chris said, wiping his for head in sarcastic relief, "And here's… AIDEN!" Chris called as Aiden, a tall, tan, good looking guy walked up to him, smiling cockily.

"Sup Dude." Aiden strolled to the bundle of bustling teens and high fived the other guys, when all of a sudden, a loud cheer could be heard from the boat. Everyone turned to see 2 tall, muscular looking boys pumping their arms in the air and screaming.

"This is gonna be one big ass party, dude!" The one with blonde hair whooped, sipping from a cola bottle; Alex Ryder. The other one, with sandy hair, nodded and grinned, yelling with an Australian accent, "I'm with you on that one man—OH SH**!" The one with the Australian accent, Rafe, jumped back in fear when a shark jutted from the water. Alex screeched and fell backwards, "OH GOD! OH MY GOD THAT IS FRICING RANDOM!" Alex didn't like when random things happened _unless _he was at a party. And, he was afraid of sharks.

BADLY.

The boat rammed into the dock and the two boys flew from the back, rolling, and landing in front of the group. Rafe stood up quickly, rubbing his shirt off. He wasn't as terrified as Alex, who was curled into a tight ball and rocking back and forth, "NOT cool man, NOT cool!" He was murmuring to himself.

Chris's forehead creased into a stern look and he planted his hands on his hips, "Okay, well I have a bigger problem. We now have two Alex's. Girl Alex and Boy Alex. Someone needs nickname."

Girl Alex crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Well… you can call me Alexandria but—.."

"Okay, now that THAT problem is fixed!" Chris continued his face pleased once again. Alexandria, however, did not look too pleased but before she could object, the next camper had arrived after Rafe and Alex. Jessica Clancy, a very tall with brown hair stepped off, her bare feet padding across the wood. Chris waved at her vaguely, "Jessica. Hey." She had a baseball bat in her hand, setting it on her shoulder. Its metallic surface gleamed, nearly blinding the staring Rafe. "Woah, Crickey!" He whispered, rubbing his watering eyes. "Oh gee, sorry!" Jessica whispered, her face close to his. He peeked at her through his fingers, and smirked. "Well hello their, gorgeous." He mumbled flirtatiously. Jessica's cheeks were set ablaze and she harrumphed before turning and crossing her arms, "Tch…. Whatever… Don't get me confused with those silly Jonas Brother obsessed flirty preps."

Rafe crossed his arms and his smirk grew into a grin, "Never."

Chris seemed alleviated to see the adjacent camper; Jacob Anderson was the final camper.

"Finally! We can wrap stuff up! How's it going Jacob? Welcome to Camp!"

Before Jacob, a very handsome, tall, tan young man could reply, Chris' mouth fell agape, "Ugh, Not another one! We have two Jacobs!" Chris moaned, slapping his forehead, "Seriously people, couldn't we have picked people that didn't have the same name!" Chris seethed at the camera people all around them/

The new Jacob seemed crestfallen, and said quickly, "Uh, I'll be Jacob A? Like, A for Anderson?" This sure made Chris happy, because as quickly as it was gone, his happy look was back, "Okay! Well, now that we have everyone together, we can start heading to the cabins and picking teams!" The group of youth all hooped and hollered as Chris directed them towards 4 small cabins in the distance.

**So. What did yall think? XD This is all I am adding for now. Day 1 pt 1. This is to help me get situated with the characters. There will be much more in the next chapter, I pinky promise! If I made any mistakes with the characters or don't like who they are gonna be paired with, please tell me. I only have a few of the relationships planned out, but the ones I do should be sort of apparent. I'll give you guys the list of relationships thus far. If you don't care if you are in a relationship or not, tell me, because I don't want everyone to be in a relationship. It's be too much. **

**Shannon – Sam**

**Jessica Clancy – Rafe**

**Teela – Jacob**

**Wade- Keri**

**I REALLY like this character list that you guys blessed me with! I got some really cool ones!**


	4. Day 1 pt 2

**SO. I am working on PART 2! XD I've been doodling pics of the characters, and if you guys have requests for pictures let me know! I'll do couples, and other stuff if you want! And guys, I really need challenge ideas so PLEASE help out with that!**

**WARNING: LOTS OF FLIRTING IN THIS CHAPTER. LIKE BEFORE THIS IS TO EXPIERIMENT WITH DIFFERENT COUPLES!! AND I PUT TWO MORE CHARACTERS IN HERE. A GIRL AND A BOY. KARLA AND JOHN. And there is a lot of cussing. **

The large group of still very excited teens was gathered in the middle of a cluster of four small wooden cabins. Teela stared around in awe, "Oooh my, it's like a real summer camp, how cute!" Teela bobbed up and down, so Jake (**This is the one who was specified to like boobs in their intro. He will be called Jake from now on, and the other Jacob, the one who was specified to join for, "Meeting the Chicks" will remain as Jacob)**) smirked to himself, and said smoothly, "Not as pretty as you are." Teela beamed.

"Alrighty campers, listen up! These two cabins," Chris Pointed to the two cabins to the right of the group, "Are for the Rabid Raccoons! And the other two, are for the Stampeding Stags!" A few chuckles erupted from the kids.

"I'm gonna call out who's on which team, so listen Carefully, I'm not repeating anything! On The Rabid Raccoons, we have, Jessie, Kel, Kiara, Lee," Jessie looked up hopefully when she heard Lee's name, "Alexandria," Alexandria scoffed and rolled her eyes because she couldn't be nicknamed Alex instead, "Utau, Jackson, Aiden, Karla, and Jacob! On the Stampeding Stags, we have, Teela, Jake," Jake waggled his eyebrows and grinned slyly, "Shannon, Sam," Sam couldn't help but to shake his arms vigorously while yelling, ALL RIGHT! "Keri, Wade, Jessica, Rafe, John, and Alex." Rafe stood besides Jessica, who had her arms crossed and watched Chris keenly. Rafe, however, was busy eyeing her well toned arms and body, "_Damn, she is one fine piece of work."_

He thought to himself while smirking. Jessica's sapphire eyes flicked up and met Rafe's playful, yet mischievous, yellow eyes, "I'm not an art display. You should be listening to Chris!" She seethed, but she blushed nonetheless. Rafe's pierced eyebrow rose, and he smirked at the flustered tomboy, "Ya? Well I got distracted by someone." His naturally tanned hand reached over and he toyed cockily with some of her hair. Jessica's mouth dropped and she slapped his hand away before crossing her arms and scooting away from the grinning Rafe before pulling out a baseball bat and slugging him right in the stomach.

**Confession Cam:**

**Jessica: What is with that weirdo Rafe? I wish he'd just buzz off and ride away on a kangaroo or something.**

**Rafe: *He just grins proudly, but winces in pain***

"You guys can go hang in your cabins for a little while, but I'm going to be making an announcement In and hour and a half, so be listening for that! Alright, well have fun, and try to get to know eachother a bit!"

Karla, a very thin, pretty, (Though skanky) looking girl, pushed past Kel and Jessie and strutted to the cabin, swaying her hips dramatically. Jessie grimaced and made a sign like she was throwing up and Kel just frowned, "What's her problem, you think?" The brunette asked quietly. Jessie shrugged and scowled deeply, "Seems like a bitch to me."

Kel peeled her eyes off of the scar on Jessie's face before the purple haired girl could notice. Kel was extremely curious about it. Jacob walked over and peeked around Kel's head to look at Jessie's face, "Oh damn, what the fuck happened to your face?" He whispered, almost sounding disgusted. Jessie's mouth curled downward and her hand immediately came up to shield the left side of her face, "It's nothing…" Her voice cracked. Jacob's face fell and he quickly scurried off to his cabins.

**Confession Cam:**

**Kel: *Her mouth is wide open* I can't believe that Jacob kid said that, that was horribly rude!!**

**Jacob: *he shrugs* Don't know what I did. I was just askin. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

**Stampeding Stags Girls**

Shannon stretched her arms high over her head before she sat heavily down on her bottom bunk, dropping her duffel on the floor beside it, "Woo, today is gonna be a super awesome special one, I can feel it tingling in my thumbs!" She wiggled her thumbs. Teela weaved over to Shannon and gapped at the small blonde's hands, "Oh my gosh that's sooo weird!"

Keri blew some bubbles and leaped up onto the bunk above Shannon's.

"It's so cool that we only have 4 girls!" Keri said excitedly, "We have so much space!"

Jessica left her bag besides the bunk across from Keri and Shannon's bunk and nodded in agreement, "Yup." Teela squealed, scaring everyone else but Shannon, who just looked at her as if it were an every day occurrence, and Teela said, "This calls for music!" After digging threw her duffel, she pulled out a small radio; the kind you can plug your iPod into and listen to the music from it. She plugged in a small pink iPod shuffle, and turned up, "7 Things by Hannah Montana." Jessica's whole body stiffened as Keri and Teela were jumping around and singing along, Teela because she loved the song, and Keri because it just looked fun. Jessica practically screamed as she dashed out of the cabin, covering her ears.

**Confession Cam**

**Jessica: *Still covering her ears* I THINK I JUST DIED A LITTLE BIT! I mean, Hannah Montana?! COME ON!**

**Shannon: *playing her DS* I think Jessica freaked out a bit much. I mean, Hannah Montana sucks serious monkey but it was just a song. **

Jessica, still covering her ears, ran straight into what she thought was the devil's incarnate at that point. The sporty Aussie boy gripped her hand before she fell and helped her up, "Crickey, watch yourself, dude!" Rafe yelled, his arm around Jessica's waist, holding her VERY close. Jessica only rubbed her head, obviously not realized, and only mumbled, "Thanks…"

Though, she realized only moments later and pummeled the shit out of poor Rafe.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.

**Stampeding Stags Boys**

Sam was laying on his bottom bunk, taping a poster of Bleach's main character, Ichigo, on the top while humming the Mortal Combat theme.

Alex Ryder was bobbing his head while he was sipping on Cola. He tossed his Duffel onto the bunk over Sam's, when suddenly, Sam thrashed his arms and screamed, "MORTAL COMBAT!!" The five other boys occupying the cabin jumped, and Alex spilled his Cola all over his shirt. Sam just remained absolutely still after that.

"Dude, what's your problem!" Alex Said, angered by the randomness and leaning over the bunk to get a good look at the now uncannily calm Sam Morista. Sam remained still and hardly moved his lips as he uttered, "Sorry. Chills." And then he whipped out a Pocky stick from his pocket and put it in his mouth like it was wheat.

Wade was busy contemplating on whether he would like have a top bunk or not; he had an entire bunk bed to himself because the other two boys, Rafe and Jake were on the other bunk, and the other guy, John, was on the other one. It was like they put another one in for no reason, and Wade took advantage of that.

Wade sighed and decided to go with top, so he could keep his things on the bottom. He ended up making sort of a little hang out, with a picture of his band, The Blue Dice, his guitar, his various decks of Yu Gi Oh cards, and a few of his other belongings.

"Dude, that's rad," Rafe commented, pointing at the various card decks, "I used to play like, Pokémon when I was a kid." Wade smirked at Rafe, but his smile fell when he noticed that Rafe's face was bandaged, and he had blotchy bruises on his arms.

"uh, what happened to you? You get run over by a car?" Wade inquired.

Rafe shrugged but smiled at the memory, "More like attacked by a fox."

"Hey big lug, we didn't see you earlier, did you get here late?" Jacob interrogated John, a slightly fat, tall guy with a buzz cut. John slowly looked up at Jacob and bared his teeth, "Shut up." The color drained from Jacob's face, and everyone grew silent. John looked ferocious, but Jacob wasn't gonna let that scare him, he was tougher then that.

"Hey buddy, don't give me that bullshit I just asked where you were," Jacob snapped, jumping from his top bunk and getting in John's face; the two were roughly the same height. John reached forward suddenly, and wrapped his fingers tightly around Jacob's neck. The boys watching stood and started yelling, "Hey, stop that!" Jacob's face went from anger to confusion and pain as it turned a sickly shade of purple.

Sam ran over, flipping his foot over, and in a flurry of color, the Heel of Sam's foot crashed into John's temple. John staggered, but dropped Jacob, who fell to the ground, gasping for air. "What the hell is your problem?!" Alex growled, but kept his distance from John. John hardly shrugged, and left the cabin.

**Confession Cam**

**Alex: *Shaking head* I don't know what his problem is, but alls I know is, if the Stampeding Stags lose, I know who I'm voting for.**

**Jacob: What the heck?!!**

:':':':':':':':':':':':':':' :':':':':':':':':':':':':':':

**Rabid Raccoon Girls**

Jessie reached down and lightly touched the golden locket around her neck, and sighed as she sorted her stuff out, making sure that the few belongings she had were still in order.

Kel patted her back, "Hey, are you okay? That was really mean of that guy." Jessie shrugged and budged a smile, "Whatever. It's okay."

Kel wanted to ask if she was sure, but decided against it.

Alexandria was spreading out the sleeping bag she brought on the top bunk opposite of Jessie's; she didn't want to bring sheets because she wouldn't have to make a bed every morning with sleeping bags. She was keeping to herself for the most part, when Karla walked towards her. "Uh, no. I don't think so. That's MY bed. This one is by the window, go sleep on the other top bunk," Karla said snappily. Alexandria turned to look at her a perked up a brow, "Is your name on it?"

Karla barely said, "No, But--…"

"Then it's not yours."

Alexandria turned back to her bed and sat on it, pulling out her CD player and her Twilight soundtrack. Karla's face burned red when Kiara laughed, "Heh, she got you good! You messed with the wrong chick!" Karla turned around and snapped, "Shut up, this doesn't involve you!"

Kiara's smile immediately dispersed from her caramel colored skin and she crossed her arms, "Excuse you?" Utau rolled her eyes but decided that she wouldn't be taking a part in this, so she stood up, and wiped off her black dress before skipping off outside.

**Confession Cam**

**Utau: *Rolling eyes with arms crossed***

Kiara got in Karla's face seethed, "Oh no you didn't!" Karla crossed her arms and replied haughtily, "I believe I did!" Jessie stepped in between them and pushed them apart, "C'mon, can't be just get along?" Kiara rolled her eyes and bit off, "Whatever."

Though, Karla had to say something.

"Oh my gosh, ew. What happened to your face?"

Jessie's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. "Oh…" she mumbled, before running out and rubbing her eyes. Kiara's eyes flared, and she growled, "Oh, that does it!" And leaped on Karla.

)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

Outside, Jessie was crying on the porch steps, "Stupid eye… stupid camp…. Stupid orphanage…" She heard someone walking towards her, and she was going to tell them to leave her alone, when they whispered, "Hey, are you okay?" She looked up to see Lee, cocking his head curiously before he sat besides her. Her stomach lurched nervously, but she just glowered down at her feet.

"Ya, I'm totally okay. That's why I'm crying." She bit off ironically. Lee only nodded in understanding, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Jessie looked at him to see that he was looking at her like a normal person.

Not with gawking eyes, or disgusted expression.

"Is it because of the scar? Did they make fun of you?" He queried. Lee reached out, and brushed his hand on her cheek lightly. Jessie nodded, "That's me. The walking circus." Lee chuckled and replied, "C'mon, it's not that bad. It looks pretty bad ass if you ask me."

Jessie smiled shyly and tucked her purple hair behind her ear.

"Thanks."

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--=--=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-

**Rabid Raccoon Boys**

After Lee talked to Jessie for a little while, he walked into his cabin to find that most of the boys had already sorted their things out, and there was only a bottom bunk left. He shrugged and set his things down, when the guy on the bunk over him, Aiden, hopped down besides him. "Sup?" He smirked cockily. "Saw you chatting up that Jessie chick. She's mighty fine, if you ask me." Aiden nudged Lee in his side and Lee only smiled, but blushed, "Ya, she's cool…"

Aiden's smile fell and he said, "Damn, you're quiet." Lee looked up while frowning, "Uh, sorry?"

Jackson walked over and patted Lee's back in a man to man kind of way, "Don't mind him, he's pretty cocky sometimes." Aiden nodded and said, "Damn straight."

Jackson smiled and fist bumped with Aiden, "Heh. Damn Straight."

Jake walked over while he was rubbing his chin, "Hey, can we get internet here?"

The other three turned to look at him, "Uhm…. We think. I dunno. Why?"

Jake grinning evilly," Online dating my fine fellow friends."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Alrighty you guys. And of part 2 of day 1! About the whole two Jacob things, I am SO sorry if anyone is confused right now, and to the two creators of Jacob and Jacob, I am REALLY sorry about all of the confusion if there is any for you two. I am confused out of my face with these two characters, and I'm sorry if I make any mistakes. **

**REMEMBER. CHALLENGE IDEAS ARE VERY APPRECIATED.**


	5. Day 1 pt 3

***beats self up* OH MY GOD. I Am so sorry for updating late! School got out 4 days ago and I've had finals, meaning no time to work!**

**Well, here's pt 3 of day 1! Enjoy!**

**And I'm sorry if your character is voted off first, it was a really tough decision!**

**And sorry Utau. I know what a Lolita is, but the description of her clothing led me to believe that she was one. Sorry again.**

The teens were all sitting in the campfire area. Kiara glared icily at Karla, who bluntly ignored the fiery girl. Rafe was making another futile attempt to woo Jessica, and Sam was making idle anime chat with Shannon. Jacob's eyes were glued to Teela's, "Knockers."

"Hello Campers, and welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! The place you'll be staying at for the whole summer!" Chris announced, throwing his arms out dramatically.

"As you know, I am your host, Chris. For the next month you will all be having it out in challenges where you fight against eachother with your teams, the Rabid Raccoons," Those from this team whooped and hollered, "and the Stampeding Stags!"

This team cried out in excitement as well.

"Every morning, afternoon and Night we will be eating in the Mess Hall, and in between Challenges you're free do to what you want! Ever feel like letting out some steam or getting something off of your chest, or even sending a hello back home? The confession cam is always open!"

**Confession Cam:**

**Aiden: Man this is gonna be so cool. *Crosses arms and smirks***

**Teela: *Smiles and laughs bubbly* Hiii mom!**

"And now, to start everything, we'll be having a challenge!"

Shannon scowled and raised her hand, and without waiting for Chris to call on her, she hollered, "Why on the first day?"

Chris ignored her and continued, "We'll be kicking off the season with some classic, jumping from the one hundred meter tall cliff and into the shark infested waters!"

A few people gasped, while Alex and Aiden looked about ready to cry.

Chris led the groups up the hill. Karla groaned and mumbled something about her sides killing her. Aiden ruffled his brows and grinned, "I could do this all day."

Kel, Keri and Jessie all exchanged looks and rolled their eyes at Aidan's remark, but Alexandria merely smirked at him, "Wanna race? Bet I could beat you."

Aidan's grin grew evil and he nodded. The two teens started sprinting up the hill.

Keri started to skip but found this to be tiring so she stopped, "Aww, they seem perfect for eachother!"

Jessie shrugged but still smiled, "Maybe. We didn't come to find our lovers."

Keri gasped dramatically and pointed at Jessie accusingly, "But I saw the way you and Lee were acting!"

Jessie's face turned red and she put a finger to her lips, "Sssh!"

**Confession Cam:**

**Jessie: I totally do not like him. **

**Keri: *Nodding* they called me the matchmaker at home!**

Jackson was walking silently. Most would have figured that he was just shy, but he was, truly, listening in on others conversations.

Alex, Rafe, and Wade were behind him.

"Wow, you're in a band? That's like, so totally cool!" Alex gapped at Wade, who smiled proudly. "Yup. We're called the Blue Dice. I'm on the guitar."

Rafe smirked and stretched his toned arms over his head, "Yup. I tried the guitar once. Failed pretty badly." Wade chuckled at Rafe and then asked the Aussie quietly, "So, what about you and Jessica?"

Alex smiled and whispered, "YA! But…" His smile dispersed from his handsome features and he said, "She kind of destroyed you." Rafe's smile was wiped away and he grimaced at the party boy.

Jake clapped his hand on Jackson's back, frightening the quieter boy.

"Jackson! My man! How're you?" Jackson smiled warmly and shrugged, "Good, you?"

"I'm fine. Look… I've been thinking… hows about we form an alliance? You seem tough. We could help eachother out and make it pretty far. What do you think?"

Jackson's smile faded but he shrugged, "I suppose that would be cool."

Jake broke out into a grin and whispered, "Excellent."

**Confession Cam:**

**Jake: An alliance? Sure. It's Cliché but you know what? I'm winning this.**

The group finally made it to the top, where Aidan and Alexandria were waiting at the top, red and sweaty.

"I was first." Alexandria grinned. Aiden pursed his lips and pointed sharply at her, "There will be a rematch. You can count on it."

"Alrighty campers! We have made it to the top! Now, you shall plummet back down to the bottom, into the shark infested waters of Wawanakwa!"

Utau's eyebrows raised and she crossed her thin arms over her chest, "Uhm, don't we need to change?"

"No." Chris grinned. Utau snarled under her breath and mumbled, "What a waste of a perfectly good outfit…"

"Anyways, you all with jump into said water, trying to make it into the middle of the bulls eye, where it is safe." The campers looked over the edge and at the water there was indeed a large red circle, and in the middle of said circle was another circle. Though this one seemed tiny from all the way up where the teens were.

Jessica whimpered and backed away from the edge quickly, dropping to her knees.

"Oh dear god it's so high…" Her stomach was clenched uneasily, so she rested her slender hand on it in a fruitless attempt to calm the butterflies down.

Rafe crossed his arms and held his hand out to her, "C'mon, it's not that bad, I'll jump with you if you want." Her face reddened but she was too scared to yell or hit him, so she merely crossed her arms and looked down.

Rafe frowned.

**Confession Cam:**

**Rafe: *Attempting to smirk, but looks slightly annoyed* Meh. I like it when they play hard to get. **

Chris chuckled darkly, and said, "After everybody from both teams have jumped, and have all gathered on the beach, then I'll explain the next part of the challenge. Alright everybody. Split into your teams. Rabid Raccoons, you're first!"

Those from the Rabid Raccoons all lined up, Karla being at the front.

"Uh, No Way. No. A) This'll ruin my outfit. B) Just no!" She stomped her foot.

Jake grimaced, and mumbled, "Jesus… it's another Heather…"

Kiara snarled and walked up to Karla, "You're jumping, whether you like it or not."

Chris looked taken aback, "Why does this seem familiar…" He rubbed his stubbly chin as Kiara and Karla started yelling at one another.

He snapped his fingers when it hit him, "Oh yes! Leshawna and Heather!" Just as he said it, Kiara lifted Karla's thin frame and tossed her from the side. Karla's screech could be heard from miles away, and was fallowed by a splash. Kiara rubbed her hands together and grinned evilly, "Girl had it coming," and then, she dived in, spinning and twirling before landing perfectly in the middle. Everyone cheered on the Rabid Raccoon's side but those from the Stampeding Stags looked a little peeved. Jake hopped in, hollering as he fell into the middle. Jessie and Kel held hands as they leaped in together, making it in the middle.

Shannon slapped her hand on her forehead, mumbling, "Oh my goodness why are they so good?"

But then, Utau stepped up with her arms crossed, "There is absolutely no way that I am going to do it. Aidan scowled and crossed his arms, "Come on, you'll do fine. What, are you scared?" Utau rolled her eyes and started to walk down the hill. Chris called, "Hey, Utau wait up! You have to wear this for the rest of the day!"

Utau turned around, and Chris shoved an ugly hat in the shape of a chicken onto her head. The sadistic spokesman grinned slyly and said airily, "Oh the Nostalgia is killing me!"

Alexandria looked a little worried as well, "I'm not one to quit, but…" Aidan's face fell again, "You and Utau both? C'mon Alex." Aidan's face broke out into an evil smile as he approached her. Alexandria's face reddened just a bit as she took a step back for every step Aidan took towards her. The cocky boy tried not to laugh when he had Alexandria right at the edge, and he pushed her. Alexandria's face went chalk white, and she flailed her arms around, grabbing a hold of Aidan's shirt collar for support, dragging him along. The two came crashing down into the water, Alexandria making it in the middle, while Aidan didn't.

Lee looked down and watched Alexandria strangle Aidan, and sighed heavily. The quiet boy jumped in as well, fallowed by the cunning Jackson.

Chris nodded in approval as the final two boys made it into the middle.

"One Quitter, one Fail! You guys have to either get everybody in or just one out if you want to win this half of the challenge!" He pointed out to the Stampeding Stags, who all looked a little squeamish.

Rafe waved his hand dismissively and laughed, "Whatever, this'll be a piece of cake!" Alex high fived the Aussie and pumped his arms in the air, "Hell yes!" Alex ran, and did a canon ball off of the edge. Sam nodded and cracked his knuckles before doing a 360 in the air before landing in the water.

Teela bobbed up and down, drawing Jacob's attention right back to her chest.

"Woo, go team go!" She yelled. She grabbed Jacob's wrist and beamed up at him, "Let's jump in together!" Jacob only nodded as she pulled him off the edge with her.

"WEEEEEE!" She cried.

Keri cocked her head to the side and bit her bottom lip. "Uhm, okay… But will someone come with me?" Shannon's eyes widened but she grinned.

"I totally will!" The two squealed and leaped in together, but Shannon hit her head on a large, jagged piece of rock that jutted from the mountain like a rotting tooth. Keri screeched, but Shannon merely gave her a thumbs up just as they hit the water.

Sam sighed in relief from the sidelines.

John shrugged, but when he jumped in, he was so far off from the middle that he landed outside of the larger circle. Sharks approached him, but he gave them all such a terrifying glare, that even the sharks were happy that looks couldn't kill. John swam to the Shore, and everyone near him backed away.

**Confession Cam:**

**Jacob: I still hate that guy. I wish the sharks would've eaten him.**

Wade took a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes while standing at the edge. He lifted his arms as if he were a plane, and fell forward into the water. He did a few flips, but landed in a belly flop directly in the center. Everyone cringed, and a few people groaned in sympathy for the Duel Master. Rafe, who watched from the top rubbed his belly sub consciously.

Wade emerged from the water and screamed out in pain. Kel gasped and ran to the water's edge, helping Wade out. "Oh gosh are you alright?"

Wade looked up at the beautiful girl and smiled; "Now I am."

Rafe and Jessica were remaining, much to Jessica's horror.

"Look, I'll jump with you. You're safe with me." Rafe's warm smile wasn't convincing for the terrified Jessica, who stared down into the ocean with wobbly legs.

"I don't trust you." She cried. "I'm gonna quit--..."

Rafe rolled his eyes, and ran up behind her, jumping forward while grabbing her around the waste like a football player. Jessica screeched so loud that Rafe went temporarily deaf but he didn't care much; Jessica was clinging onto him and that was all he really cared about.

The two made it into the center. The Stampeding Stags hooped and hollered, but the Rabid Raccoons all looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry you guys! We'll win the next challenge!!" Jessie exclaimed. Jake flared his nose, and said, "Not very convincing coming from a downer like you."

Jessie looked down; the tears were coming on.

Before Kel could say anything, Lee was up in Jake's face, "Look. Leave her alone, alright? As if she doesn't get enough shit." Lee's voice was low enough so that only Jake could hear his icy words. Jake raised a brow but shrugged, and turned away.

**Confession Cam:**

**Jessie: I cannot believe that Lee did that for me! It was so, so, so kind… *She tucks her purple hair behind her ear and smiles shyly***

After everyone was out of the water, and after Jessica had beat Rafe around a little bit more, Chris diverted everyone's attention to the twenty boxes that were set up around the beach. There were two lines of boxes, ten boxes per line.

"for the next challenge, each team is being assigned ten boxes! In five of the boxes, there are little stars like this one," Chris held up a plastic star about the size of a basket ball. "3 people from each team will come up and lift the boxes that they think have the stars under them. These three can only lift another box if the box they previously lifted had a star under it. If not, then they quit. Whichever team has the most stars in the end wins. So, from the Stampeding Stags, we'll have Teela, Keri, and Sam. From the Rabid Raccoons, Utau, Jackson, and Lee."

The six chosen campers stood by their teams ten boxes, waiting for the signal to start.

Chris blew a whistle, and the teams started to cheer on their friends.

Lee found a star right off the bat and started to try and pick a box to lift.

"GO LEE!" Jessie and Kel cried, clapping their hands. Keri pouted when she didn't find a star in her first box and sat down, crossing her arms, "Aaaww…" She sniveled. But she pulled out her bottle of soap and a smile was put on her face again when she blew some bubbles.

Utau also failed to find a star on her first pick. She groaned and kicked the empty box.

"Stupid…" She grumbled.

Jackson found two stars and smiled to himself.

"GO JACKSON!" The Rabid Raccoons hollered, but Sam had already found two, while Teela found one. The teams were neck and neck. Teela squealed excitedly as she lifted her next chosen box, but her mouth dropped when she saw that it was empty.

"Oh, come on!" She whined, before plopping onto the sand. Lee was also unlucky, and he sighed in disappointment before sitting down as well. Jackson bit his lip worriedly; he was the only one from his team, but this didn't worry Sam, who was also the last one remaining. Shannon jumped high in the air and yelled, "C'MON SAM YOU CAN DO IT!" The remaining boys looked at eachother, and then back at the last boxes. Sam was contemplating on which one of the five remaining boxes to pick. Jackson looked at the last 6 of his boxes finally reaching out and grabbing one of the boxes. He hesitated before lifting it, and went to the box beside it, lifting it quickly; empty. His face fell.

"Damn…" He mumbled. The Rabid Raccoons all groaned, but the Stampeding Stags grew louder, "SAM, SAM, SAM!" They chanted, as the otaku grabbed one of the boxes and lifted it.

His team burst into cheers as Sam revealed a plastic star.

"Plastic never looked so good…" Sam said to himself. Jackson sauntered back to his team, but they all smiled and patted his back.

"You did your best," Kel said encouragingly.

Chris only laughed at them before saying, "I'll be seeing you guys at the elimination tonight."

**So. How did you guys like it? Any couple changes? Any challenge ideas? Tell me. Sorry I took so long. I won't be updating for awhile because I have camp for two weeks. So I tried to make it good. **


	6. UPDATE! TDIBTW DEVIANTART!

**AND UPDATE OMG**

**Sadly, it isn't saying who is getting booted. Though, that will be added very soon.**

**I'm leaving for scotland in a little while and I will be gone for three weeks. My granny doesn't have internet up there.**

**Though, while I'm gone, I will work on the next chapters so I'll hopefully have more then one update up when I come back.**

**AND I will draw pictures to post on our new...**

**DEVIANT ART! **

**That's right. I was a bologna head and made a deviantart for this story where I will post character sketches by you guys and myself! There will be contests and all that jazz! If you guys draw any pics of your characters, send em in! With your permision, I'll put them up on the website!**

**Check it out! It's still in production so... ya. **

**.com/**


	7. End of day ONE

**Update before I'm ditching for Scotland. I will try and get some new chapters done for you guys while I'm there. But honestly? I don't want to be working while I'm having fun, you know? Sorry if you got booted. **

"Welcome, to this season of Total Drama Island's first bonfire ceremony!" The raven haired television host grinned, flashing pearly whites. A few of the Raccoons shuffled nervously. Kel mewled and pawed at the dirt.

**Confession Cam:**

**Kel: Okay, honestly? I was so terrified of getting kicked off the show! I mean, me and Wade were just starting to get to know--- *Her eyes widen, and She gasps before covering her mouth***

"These Marshmallows here," Chris held up a golden tray, with nine marshmallows placed neatly in lines of two, "Are your tickets to the land of Safety. Notice how there are ten of you sitting before me, and there are only nine of these tasty little treats. One of you will be walking the dock of shame." He grinned maniacally, making Jessie's stomach loop around itself a few times. Lee rested a hand on her shoulder tentatively, and the two smiled at eachother.

Karla raised a brow as she watched the two.

**Confession cam:**

**Karla: C'mon people, this isn't a romantic comedy! This is like life or death!**

"The first marshmallow of the season goes to…" Everyone stared eagerly at him, before he said, "Aidan." Aiden sighed in relief before taking his marshmallow, "Damn Straight." He mumbled before taking a seat next to the glaring Alexandria, who received her Marshmallow next.

"Jackson." Jackson nodded to himself and high fived Jake.

"Jake." Jake smirked, and popped his marshmallow into his mouth. "Kel." Kel smiled warmly, and took her Marshmallow. "Jessie." Jessie stood and, in a half skip, went up to Chris to get her own marshmallow.

"Kiara Wilson." Kiara pumped her fists in the air and accepted her marshmallow.

"Lee." Lee and Jessie both smiled.

Chris' smile faded and he looked at the remaining Campers.

"Utau. Karla. There Is one marshmallow, and two of you. Which one of you will be accepting their own Ticket of safety, and will continue to go for the prize money, and which one of you will be walking the Dock of Losers?"

Utau's face was set in stone; cold.

Karla was smirking.

**Confession Cam:**

**Utau: *Smiling contently, before waving at the camera* Sayonara.**

All of the campers remained silent as Chris opened his mouth, "The marshmallow goes to… Utau." Utau stood and curtsied to Karla, who was absolutely flabbergasted.

Karla couldn't speak. Her voice was caught up in her throat.

Utau chewed on her marshmallow, a smile on her pretty face, before waving at Karla, "Sayonara."

**Flashback—Confession Cam:**

**Utau: *Scribbling on slips of paper* I don't feel like leaving just yet. Just a little change with the ballots… and we're clear.**

Karla screamed in anguish before running off into the forest.

**19 Campers remaining.**

**The Stampeding Stags won better beds, and an exclusive dinner. **

Shannon was nibbling on a rib eye steak. Alex, Rafe and Wade were all standing near the back, clad in dress shirts, and dress pants.

Chris and Chef had set up the mess hall to make it nicer, and also set up a stereo, where party music blared.

Teela swayed her hips to the beat with Jacob, who's hands were on her hips.

"This is like, so much fun!" Teela said excitedly; she wore a very form fitting dress.

Jacob nodded, "Me too." He smiled, "So, Tell me a little about yourself." He said quietly, but loud enough so that only Teela would hear him. She smiled bubbly, and the two started chatting away.

Keri sat beside Shannon, and the two grinned at one another, "Whatcha doin?" Keri asked the petite blonde. Shannon shrugged and speared her steak, "Nothing really. I'm just bored." Keri frowned, "Awww, then we should dance together. I love this song!"

Keri bobbed her head, her pigtails bobbing in unison, to Lady Gaga's Poker Face.

Shannon paused to listen and then smiled, "Okay." The girls giggled and started dancing wackily on the 'dance floor.'

Alex sipped his sprite, and nudged Rafe, "Hm?" The Aussie turned to his friend.

"Did you say you brought alcohol?" Alex whispered. Wade leaned in, "Can I join in on this?" Alex and Rafe both nodded, "Ya, I did. It's back in the cabins."

Alex smirked, "I think we could all use a little picker upper. What's say we spike the punch?"

Wade looked a little uneasy about the idea, but Rafe grinned, "That would be wicked."

Wade rubbed his head, "I don't know you guys, we could get into pretty big trouble."

Jessica was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. She approached the boys, and crossed her arms, "Hey guys. What's up?"

The trio straightened up, "OH, Hello, Jessica." Rafe smirked. She rolled her eyes, but grinned, "This party is boring. And I'm no idiot. You guys are planning something, and I want to help out. Besides, this music is killing me." The three exchanged looks, "Uhm, okay." Alex shrugged, "I'm down."

Rafe nodded, "Same. Wade?" Wade sighed heavily, "OH alright. But if we get in trouble—.."

"Relax my man, everything'll be fine." Alex said, patting Wade on the back.

The three boys explained the plan to Jessica.

**Confession cam:**

**Rafe: To be completely honest with you guys, I didn't want Jessica in on it. Why? Because I wanted her to drink the spiked punch. WHY? Because maybe then she'd give me a chance. *he frowns and looks down* **

**Jessica: I'm no girly girl. I wasn't about to let them do something awesome while I got stuck in there.**

**Keri: P'p'p' Poker Face, p'po'poker face!**

Wade and Jessica waited in the mess hall while Alex and Rafe snuck out the back to get the vodka.

Sam was messing around with the iPod that was plugged into the stereo, trying to find a good song. He straightened his headband and mumbled the lyrics to the "Full Metal Alchemist" theme to himself.

Rafe and Alex carried poured a good amount of vodka into an empty water bottle and brought it back into the mess hall.

You got it?" Jessica whispered to Rafe, who nodded in response. He snuck to the table, glanced around, and poured the alcohol into the bowl.

Jessica's stomach clenched uneasily as she watched the clear liquid pour into the punch,

_What if we get in trouble?_

She thought to herself. Rafe came back and high fived the three, "Way to go man." Alex grinned. Wade pointed, "Check it out, there goes Shannon and Keri."

Shannon and Keri were laughing loudly with one another before the both got themselves cups of punch. They sipped gingerly at them.

Rafe, Jessica, Wade and Alex all exchanged looks.

Sam saw Rafe pour the vodka.

"Shannon, Keri, you guys might not want to drink all of that, I saw someone spit in it."

The two girls squealed and tossed the punch cups before thanking Sam.

Rafe rolled his eyes, "Damn…"

**Sorry it's a short update. I'll get more to you as soon as I can.**


	8. Bays in Between 1 Pt 1

**SO. I'm, actually making an update for yall! But lemme tell you something in advanced; this won't be very good. I'm on my crappy laptop, and it doesn't have spellcheck. I'm not even gonna lie, I'm not a great speller. -_-**

**AND. I don't have the character BIOs, here. So if the personalities are a bit wonky, I'm sorry.**

**If nobody has noticed, I love writing about relationships and romances. So, if you guys have any requests for a relationship, (If maybe, your OC isn't interacting with anyone in a loving way and you have someone else's lonely OC in mind) tell me. It's kind of hard to pair other's OCs together. **

**I DREW A GROUP PICTURE OF EVERY CHARACTER! (Except for my OCs John and Karla.) I can't wait to show you guys, I love it to death! I'm putting it on my wall! But I'm sorry if they look really inaccurate. I could hardly remember the descriptions for the characters, and I drew them as I imagine them.**

**I've decided that I'm gonna draw a picture for all the characters. Right now, I have Aidan's character picture done. Along with Shannon's, and Keri's.**

**And because Rafe, Wade and Alex Ryder remind me of Duncan, Dj and Geoff, I drew a picture of the three of them, clad in dress shirts, ties, and dress pants, looking mighty fine. It's titled "The triple Threat."**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's like a day inbetween challenge days. **

**REMEMBER. Challenge ideas are appreciated. Hell, ideas for plot is appreciated as well!!! VERY MUCH. This story isn't just mine. It's ours. I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you all and your fantastic OCs.**

**This is gonna be long. A chapter where your characters will be interacting a lot because I have time now. xD**

**The Days in between.**

**Chapter one : Walks, Talks, and Girl Chat.**

**Rabid Raccoon Boys; Morning**

Chris was lounging in a lawn chair, his arms behind his head, basking in the sun. The campers were still asleep. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and the day was still very young; it was merely 10:30 A.M.

Chris sighed and stood from his chair, patting himself down before whistling to himself as he trudged for the campfire sight.

Jackson was the first in his cabin to arouse from a seemingly deep sleep ,"Hmmm..." He stretched his well toned arms over his head and yawned. Jackson rubbed the tattoo behind his ear and, as carefully as he possibly could, climbed down the ladder.

Jake popped an eye open and groaned, "Jacksooon..." He drawled irritably before throwing the covers off of himself and sitting up, squinting in the daylight. Jackson smirked at his alliance friend,"Morning."

Jake frowned heavily before flopping his head back down onto the pillow, "How do you get up so damn early..."

Jackson shrugged and opened his mouth to respond, but he realize that Jake was asleep again and zipped his mouth shut. He glanced around for any sign that one of his cabin mates was going to be waking up any time soon, and when he found none, he went for the cabin door.

"Dude?" A weary voice mumbled. Jackson turned his head just as he placed a hand on the door knob, "Who said that?" He whispered. Aidan sat up and waved, budging a smirk. Jackson popped a brown and returned the wave with a nod of his head, "Morning. You gonna stay up?" Aidan nodded quickly and coughed into his fist before croaking, "Where are you going?"

"On a walk."

"Can I come with?"

Jackson cocked his head to the side and smiled warmly, "Sure." Aidan grinned and hopped from his bed, stumbling slightly, before digging in his duffel bag for a shirt. He pulled out a sleevless hoodie instead, and pulled over his head. Jackson watched, amused, as Aidan left his boxers on, pulled on ankle high socks, and tennis shoes.

"That's a great look on you." Jackson remarked, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling playfully. Aidan rolled his eyes put grinned, "Damn Straight it is."

After Aidan was 'presentable', the two Raccoon Boys set off on their adventure. As they started on a gravel trail leading further into the forest, Aidan spoke up, "So. Any girls caught your eye?"

Jackson glanced over at Aidan with the corner of his eye and frowned, "Nah. You?"

Aidan stared up into the sky, his smiled wiped away suddenly, "Ya." Silence fallowed and Jackson broke it after a good thrity seconds, "And who might that be?"

"Alexandria." Jackson's eyes widened, "You serious? She seems tough. She walks with pride and her head held high. What makes an easy going guy like you fall for a girl like Alexandria? She's hot and all, but..."

Aidan smiled, "Because yesterday, I made a snarky comment and she just smiled with me. She didn't slap me when I gained up on her, about to push her into the water."

Jackson scoffed, "Ya, but didn't she slap you after you two fell in?"

Aidan nodded quickly, "Oh ya, I know she did, but... I dunno. I guess I should talk to her more." Jackson nodded in agreement, "Ya. I see where you're coming from."

---

Back at the cabin, Lee's watch started to beep, signaling 10:50 A.M. He ignored it for a good 10 seconds before sitting up, and turning it off. He scratched his back and got off of the bed. Jake sat up again, "what was that noise?" His glaring gaze fell upon the bleary eyed Lee. Lee raised a brow, "My watch. It wakes me up." Jake scowled as a reply before getting out of bed as well.

Lee and Jake hadn't gotten off at a good start in the beginning.

Lee ignored the urge to roll his eyes, and he pulled on some shorts, and a plain black shirt. He grabbed his hair gel, squeezed some into his palm, and rubbed it through his hair, getting the spike look he liked.

Jake yawned and cracked his neck as he slipped his jeans on, "Did you see where Jackson went?"

Lee turned to the stud and shook his head, "No."

Jake frowned and rubbed his abdomen, "Alright."

**Stampeding Stags Boys; Morning**

Wade had been awake for an hour. Or, he had chosen to quit trying to sleep. His hands moved swiftly as he shuffled his decks, his eyes scrunched in frusturation. He had been restless.

Wade positiond his glasses correctly, and put his cards away before pulling out his guitar. The bespactled boy looked around to see if anyone had woken up yet, preferably Rafe or Alex; both boys were snoring lightly in their sleep. Wade sighed, but then heard an angry grunt. He looked up and saw a large lump stirring. The duel master swallowed roughly.

John frightened most of the people in their cabin, and probobly the people in the Rabid Raccoons as well.

Wade squinted his eyes as John sat up, his thick meaty arms coming up into a stretch. The larger boy rolled off of his bed, making a thump, causing Wade to flinch, and the other boys in the cabin to sit up.

"ITACHI!!" Sam yelled before springing out of his bed and landing roughly onto the hard wood floor. Wade grinned at the Naruto Fan, and his bleary eyes trailed upward to look at Alex, who was sitting up in his bed and rubbing at his eyes, "What the crap was that noise?" He asked, his voice rough. Rafe moaned and stood on his bed, his fists on his hips, "Oi, whoeva woke me up is gonna --"

John rose from the ground, his glaring brown eyes piercing Rafe's. Wade's eyes widened and Alex's mouth dropped.

Rafe's face went blank.

Sam sat cross legged on the ground, and spoke up, "How about we settle this. John, Rafe, sock wrestle."

Everyone looked over at Sam, who seemed rather proud of the presposition he made. Rafe bit his tongue, tempted to say, "And risk getting crushed?"

Jacob, who was watching with amusement said, "What the F*** is Sock wrestling?"

Alex shruggd and said, "That's not the point. The point is, John, stop being a bully. It's like... 11 in the morning. Rafe was just messing around, he wouldn't hurt a fly." John turned to look at Alex, considering the party boys words carefully. The large boy snarled, and stomped out of the cabin, leaving the other boys in an awkward silence. Jacob decided to break said silence.

"Anyone else think he should be booted next time we have the chance?"

Rafe nodded in agreement, seeming too stunned for words.

Scared, almost.

The Aussie's eyebrows were knit, and he was staring downward. Wade frowned, "Are you okay Rafe?"

Rafe nodded too quickly, and replied, "Uhm, ya. It's just like.... dude... he looked ready to kill me. Literally."

Jacob's face screwed upo and he nodded, "Remember when he tried strangling me? The whole time, I was think, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Maybe we should talk to Chris about it, I mean he attacked us."

Sam grinned darkly, "But think about it. Chris will put us through life threatening challenges. You really think he'd care about a violent camper? I mean, remember two seasons ago? Eva? She nearly speared that uptight CIT girl and strangled the sexist boy."

Alex jumped from his bed and pulled on his jeans, "Maybe they're related."

Wade scoffed, "Wouldn't that be a coincidence," his voice was sardonic.

**Rabid Raccoon Girlies; Morning**

Utau woke up with a start, "MORNING!" She leaped from her bed, digging through her bag for her hairbrush. She yanked it through her glistening blonde locks, and threw on a black tank top, a black and red plaid skirt, and a few of her arm accesories before dashing outside for the bathrooms. Kiara's eyes fluttered open and she stretched, "Morning? Already?" Kel, who slept on the bunk above Kiara's, woke up next, "Oh it's a really nice morning, too." She smiled and gazed dreamily outside the window, before somehting clicked in her mind, "Oh ya! We don't have a challenge today! We get to relax!" Kiara rubbed her chin and smiled, "Oh ya! That's right!" Kel and Kiara both, as quietly as they could, climbed out of bed.

Utau burst through the door, her hair glossy with water, done up in a ponytail.

"Good morning my fellow cabinmates." She exclaimed, in an almost fake excited voice. Kel smiled and waved, "Morning. I see you've showered already?" Utau nodded, clutching her shower bag to her chest. Kiara popped a thin brow and pursed her lips, "Morning." Kiara's voice lacked Kel's enthusiasm.

Utau cocked her head and smiled sweetly, "Why the sour face Kiara?" The two locked gazes, sharing a deep, long stare. Kel put her hands behind her back and became nervous, "Something wrong you guys?"

Utau broke the gaze and smiled at Kel, "Nope." The blonde girl skipped to her luggage case and placed her shower bag into it, while Kiara stared at her back.

**Confession Cam:**

**Kiara: Okay, I know for a fact that Jessie, Kel and I voted for her to leave, and I'm sure some of the boys did too. I mean, she didn't jump, or find a star yesterday. And she was way to calm at the ceremony. I think somethings up.**

"Jessie, wake up!" Kel shook the loner's shoulder. Jessie opened her eyes and smiled, "Morning already?"

Kel nodded, "Yup. and I can hear some of the other campers awake as well."

Jessie shook her head, her purple hair drooping around her face, "Oh wow. What time is it?"

"About time you got a watch," Kiara said jokingly, grinning.

Alexandria huffed and covered her eyes with her arm, the sunlight making her eyes cloud with black blotches.

"Oh, I am not a morning person..." She mumbled, sitting up. Jessie looked up at the independant girl, "Same here. I could never get myself up back at the orph--.... home..." Jessie's face fell, and she looked down.

Alexandria's eyebrows arched upward.

_She was about to say orphanage..._

**Stampeding Stag Girls; Morning**

"Okay you guys! WAKEY WAKEY!!" Shannon hollered, hopping up and down while flailing her arms, the long ears on her bunny hat bouncing with her.

Keri shot up, her short hair sticking in every which way direction, "where's the fire!!"

Shannon giggled and poked Keri's forehead, "Silly goose. It's morning." Keri's face lit up, "Oh, oh, oh, breakfast?" Shannon brought her fisted hands to her hips, "I think we missed it."

Keri's face faltered for a nanosecond and she exclaimed, "Lunch?"

Teela yawned, her sleep black hair in a tight braid to keep it from tangling in the night, "I new day. Hey, anyone got a headband I could use?"

Jessica looked over at Teela, her eyes heavy and misted, her mouth opening to speak, but Shannon spoke before her, "I do!" The blonde otaku said, pulling a yellow headband from her suitcase.

Teela's eyes twinkled, "Oh em Gee! Are those strawberries on that headband!?! I love strawberries!"

Jessica clucked her tongue and let out a breath.

She was normally hyper, but found herself sort of drawn back from the other campers.

She was originally gonna join a sports team, but most of the teams refused to let a girl on their team. She was sort of ticked off by that.

**----**

"Morning you lazy bums! Or should I say, afternoon." Chris's voice and smile was grim, and he took a swig of coffee. Rafe propped his head on his palm and leered at John, who silently stared down at his food. Wade patted his back.

"As you know, today is a challenge free day. You're free to lounge around as you please. The lake is open. Swim. Walk, or--..." Chris stopped mid sentence and looked around, "Hey... we seem to be missing two campers."

Jake grumbled for a second before saying, "Jackson and Aidan weren't in the cabin when Lee and I woke up this morning." Lee nodded, and took a bite of his crusty eggs, his nose flaring at the taste.

**Meanwhile....**

"So... you know where we are?" Aidan asked Jackson, his eyes flicking left to right nervously. Jackson raised his eyebrows and exhaled, "Not really." They were lost in thick forest, sunlight barely escaping through the small cracks the leaves made. Aidan ran a hand through his hair, "Man, I am not properly dressed for this."

**In the Cafeteria**

Alexandria looked up, her chin high in the air. "Aidan and Jackson?" She spoke up, her voice powerful; she was curious.

Keri pouted her lip, "Poor Jackson."

Alexandria's thin eyebrows furrowed and she wanted to snap, "Poor Aidan," but held it back.

**Authors note:**

**So. I wanted to update soon for you guys, because I haven't been doing so. This chappie is sort of short, but I worked hard on it! If you feel like your character is being excluded, don't be afraid to let me know!**

**What will happen to Aidan and Jackson?**

**Will Kiara figure Utau out? **

**tune in next time, On Total, Drama, ISLANDBACKTOWAWANAKWA!**


End file.
